A Gay Homophobe
by I'll Be Your Lie
Summary: Hey Naruto, you know what sucks?" "What?" "When you gay older brother is a homophobe." This story contains slash KisaIta and SasuNaru I suck at summaries but this story is good! Please read and review! Complete
1. Chapter 1: The confession

Hi!

I'm I'll Be Your Lie!

I hope that you like this story!

Please review!

* * *

"Hey Naruto." Sasuke said to the blond laying on the side of him.

"What?" Naruto asked as he curled up against Sasuke's side.

"You know what sucks?" Sasuke questioned as he turned his head and looked at Naruto.

"Huh..." Naruto sighed. "We already know that you think life sucks!"

"Hn... Not this time... It's a different subject." Sasuke stated nonchalantly.

"Oh..."Naruto said. "Then what sucks **now**!"

"When your gay older brother is a homophobe..."

"What?" Naruto questioned as he tilted his head to the side with a confused expression.

"You see... yesterday when I can home from school..."

--

Flashback

--

Sasuke walked sluggishly through the door to his home and was welcomed by silence. Oh course he would be met by silence. His father worked as the head of the police and was never at home... unless he was teaching Itachi. He was immersed in silence... that was until he made it to his room.

"Sasuke!" Was yelled in a stoic voice from the door across the hall. Sasuke turned, opened the door.

"What." Sasuke responded in an equally stoic voice.

"Come here..." Itachi commanded while waving his hand to motion Sasuke toward the confides of his room.

"Huh..." Sasuke sighed as he walked forward. "What." He stated as he stood before his brother.

"I heard something today... Do you know what I heard?" Itachi asked as he lounged out on his bed. Sasuke turned his head away from his brother and for the first time since entering the room, noticed the boy from Itachi's science class sitting in the chair at Itachi's desk.

"What did you hear?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Someone-"

"That would be me." Said the shark man interrupted, smiling evilly at me with his freakish sharp teeth.

"Someone," Itachi stated again glaring at the man. " Or Kisame, told me that you said that you were gay... Is this true?" Itachi questioned Sasuke with the same stoic expression.

"Fish-man told you that?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of amusement.

"Actually..." Itachi stated. "Kiba Inuzuka told me." Itachi said, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Is it so bad for your sibling to care about it's younger?" Itachi asked with false hurt.

"Yes." Was Sasuke's simple response.

"So are you gay?" Itachi asked again as if the entire conversation had never happened.

"No." Sasuke stated.

"But then that Kiba kid-" Itachi began.

"Left out that I am bi." Sasuke cut in.

"You're bi?" Itachi asked.

"Yes... but." Sasuke stated as Itachi opened his mouth to speak. "Do. Not. Tell. Mom. And. Dad." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"And if I do?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I'll tell mom and dad about shark-boy over there." Sasuke threatened Itachi while pointing at Kisame.

"They already know about him." Itachi stated, unfazed by Sasuke's threat.

"And they're okay with it!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Okay with what?" Itachi questioned.

"You being gay." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"I'm not gay Itachi sated with a look of disgust. "Being gay is wrong and disgusting!" Itachi said vehemently.

"Yea?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes."

"Hum... So then you two playing touchy-feely behind the school has absolutely nothing to do with you being gay." Sasuke stated with a smirk

"What are you talking about!?" Itachi questioned vehemently.

"I have a friend that is a Hyuga. He was using the byakugan and saw you people groping each other... It is pretty sick when you are watching this from the other side of the wall."

"..." Itachi paled, but Kisame was just grinning like a proud idiot.

"You don't tell mom and dad and I won't tell either, deal?" Sasuke questioned with an air of superiority.

"Huh... deal." Itachi finally sighed.

--

End Flash Back

--

After Sasuke finished his story he looked at Naruto, and smirked. The blond had an 'I'm thinking while constipated' look (my sister gets that every time she tries to think! Trust me it is hilarious!).

"Did he tell?" Naruto finally questioned, his gaze now on Sasuke.

"He wouldn't." Sasuke stated confidently.

--

The Uchiha House

--

"Father." Itachi stated.

"What!" Was his father's horse reply.

"Your other son wants to tell you about his new relationship when he gets home. I am sure that you will be ecstatic to know that he is indeed dating... You'll love his **boyfriend**." Itachi ended with a smirk.

"His what!" Itachi's father exclaimed after spitting out his alcohol.

* * *

Yay! I finally got this stupid thing posted! I've had this story in book for about a month but I finally got it posted! Yay!

Anyway please review! I would be eternally grateful!

I won't update until I get at least one review!

I hope that it is you!

Well... Bye!

-I'll Be Your Lie


	2. Chapter2: The Lie

-Recap-

"His what!" Itachi's father exclaimed after spitting out his alcohol.

"Ask him when he gets home… I have to be somewhere… Mother… Father…" Itachi said as he bowed to his parents and left.

An hour later Sasuke walked up to his house with Naruto in tow.

"You want to come in?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, his hand on the sliding door to his house.

"Okay…" Naruto agreed as fallowed Sasuke through the door, the same smirk on his face.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your ass in here right now!" Fugaku yelled as soon as he had heard the door close.

"Huh… Maybe you shouldn't come…." Sasuke mumbled, his smirk disappearing.

"Na…" Naruto responded. "Better to meet the folks sooner than later, right?"

"Huh…" Sasuke sighed again. "Fine"

Sasuke removed his shoes and placed them neatly by the door then walked down the hall toward the den, Naruto fallowing suit.

"Yes Father." Sasuke questioned in a stoic tone. Naruto hid behind the door that Sasuke had just opened. Sasuke sent him a few warning looks which the blond boy chose to ignore.

Sasuke looked back to his plain den. The small box television on the back table. The rectangular center table. The four cushions set around the table.

"What the hell do you think you're fucking doing?!" Fugaku exclaimed when Sasuke had made eye contact.

"What do you mean Father?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Don't get smart with me boy! I heard those god-damn rumors! Your fucking brother told me that you're- that you're- that you're- faggot!" Fugaku exclaimed, not able to ask if his son was gay. "Is it true!"

"No Father. It is a lie." Sasuke stated his composure never wavering.

"So you are not in love with some boy then?" Fugaku asked, his temper lowering.

Sasuke spared a glance at Naruto. He seemed to want an answer to the question also.

"I am not." Sasuke said as calmly as possible.

'I can't believe Itachi would tell!' Sasuke thought angrily.

"Ha!" Fugaku exclaimed, his temper fully disappearing.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto to see the blond boy looking at the opposite wall, close to tears.

"I'm in love with my best friend." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura?" Fugaku asked. "Good choice! She's cute."

"Not Sakura. Sasuke said, trying not to puke at the thought of _liking_ Sakura, let alone _loving_ her. "I'm in love with Naruto."

Sasuke wanted to laugh at Naruto's happy, tear streaked face… that is until he caught sight of his father's expression…

Fugaku's face was as red and hot as the sun.

"You cannot like a _boy_!" Fugaku exclaimed.

"Why can't I?" Sasuke asked calmly. "Why can Itachi have a male lover and I can't?"

"**What**!" Fugaku yelled, turning purple with rage.

"At least I _like_ Sakura." 'Gag me!' Sasuke thought. "Itachi loves a blue man." Sasuke finished as he closed the door to the den.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and raced down the hall with him to his bed room. When they were both safely inside with the door shut, Sasuke turned to Naruto and laughed like there was no tomorrow. Naruto caught the laughing disease and they collapsed on the bed, laughing at nothing and everything at once.

"Itachi is going to kill me!" Sasuke exclaimed in between his bouts of laughter.

--

I'm SO SORRY this took so long to update!! I've been working on Life's a Bitch with my best friend!

I would really appreciate it if you would continue to read this story and review!!

If you have any questions at all, leave it in your review and I'll answer it in the next chapter.

I think I may only do two or three more chapters for this story, what do you think?

Also if you could, check out Life's a Bitch. It can be found on XemeraldmoonX 's profile. We are looking for reviews and inspiration!!

Well, see you guys later! Thanks for reading!

-I'll By Your Lie .) (.


	3. Chapter 3: The Proof

Title- A Gay Homophobe

Author- I'll Be Your Lie

Genre- Family, Humor

Characters-Itachi U, Sasuke U.

Pairing- SasuNaru, KisaIta

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or its characters.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Itachi exclaimed, glaring as he strolled toward my group of friends and I.

I glanced up at him from my lunch, friends eyeing Itachi curiously. "Hn."

"What did you tell Father, **little** brother?" Itachi demanded, eyes tinting red. Kisame stood behind Itachi, a large grin on his face.

"You're dead meat, kid." Kisame grinned, flashing his pointy teeth.

I turned back to Itachi, bored look on my face as my friends huddled closer to me on the picnic table. "The truth."

Itachi remained silent, trying to stare me down. I glared right back. Uchiha glaring matches were a sight to behold.

"And **what** does the truth entail?"

"Nothi-"

Idiot blond moron!

"Your ass is so toast! Your dad knows that you're fucking a blue **man**, no offence Kisame." Naruto exclaimed, looking triumphant.

"None taken." The blue man replied, creepy grin never leaving his face.

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that so…"

I turned my glare on Naruto and watched him become angry with confusion. "What!?"

"Hey, Itachi, ya think the blondies' family would mind if I took a leg for my collection?" Kisame asked his partner, predatory gaze on Naruto.

I moved in front of the blond. "Yes." I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him toward the school doors, the group remaining at the table. After I managed to drag the struggling blond into a deserted class room, I pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell, bastard!" Naruto exclaimed, struggling in my grasp. "Le-me-go!"

"Do you realize what you just did?" I demanded, glaring at the shorter blond.

"No…." Naruto mumbled, uncertain. He peered up at me from under his bangs, blue eyes searching.

"I have nothing to bargain with now!"I growled, ignoring his crushed look. "**Nothing**."

"W-well can't you…" The blond tried to think of another angle we could look at the situation; like I hadn't already.

I sighed and backed off. "Damn it!"

"Hey, Sasuke, it's okay, we'll just…. You'll think of something damn it!"

The blond wrapped his arms around my neck and held on tight. I returned the gesture, not wanting Naruto to be sad. The blond pulled away a bit and I looked down at him. Naruto brought his face up close to mine and pressed our lips together. I returned the kiss, venting my frustration into it.

Suddenly I heard a click that was followed by hell itself.

"Now that's post card worthy," Itachi grinned. "I bet Father will **love** it."

I turned and glare at Itachi. "What do you want?"

Itachi's smirk widened as he held up a camera. Fuck…

"Itachi, give me that camera." I demanded, releasing Naruto.

Itachi continued to have a smug air about him as he exited the room, camera in hand.

"Shit… what am I going to do now…?"

"I have an idea!" Naruto exclaimed, eyes mischievous.

"Please share."

Naruto grinned. "Well…"

Naruto and I skipped last period with Iruka-sensei to hide in a bush. Neji had told us that Kisame and Itachi could **always** be found behind the school on the last period of the day. Naruto and I crouched, waiting.

Soon enough, Kisame and Itachi showed up and immediately began sucking face. Naruto grinned and held up the video camera, taping their make out session.

_Yes!_

After sneaking away and back into Writing before Iruka-sensei could yell too much, we devised a way to show Itachi the video in a way that could surprise him. Damn… is **he** is for a rude awakening.

Itachi walked down the hall of our home toward his room.

"Shhh Naruto! Itachi may hear us." Itachi's dark eyes tinted red with glee as he traced the voice down the hall.

"Don't shush me so loudly bastard!" Naruto's voice soon followed.

Itachi grinned a little to himself, pinpointing the origin of the voices. Pushing open the door to his room, Itachi stepped in and froze.

The television in the center of the room had a **very** distracting image; a raven haired boy was being held against a wall by a larger, blueish man. They both seemed **very** happy with the tongues invading their mouths if the tents in the boys' pants were anything to go by.

Itachi stared at the screen in horror, not completely registering the mad giggling coming from behind him. The eldest Uchiha whipped around, glaring at the disturbance.

Naruto and I stood behind Itachi, loving how the raven practically became an ice cube in his door way when he caught sight of the screen. I smirked smugly when Naruto started to giggle madly, catching Itachi's attention. Itachi whirled on us, glaring.

"What is the meaning of this **little** brother?" Itachi demanded voice full of venom as he looked down at us coldly.

"Proof." I answered, still grinning.

"You're a freakin' gay homophobe!" Naruto yelled, pointing at Itachi.

"I'm not gay."

"Really? I inquired, raising an eyebrow much like the Uchiha in front of me often did. "The video seems to prove otherwise."

"I'm not... gay." Itachi muttered, trying to convince himself. "I'm… not… gay… right?"

"Yes you are 'Tachi." We all turned to the grinning Kisame in our hallway. The blue man slung an arm around Itachi's shoulders and winked. "Trust me 'Tachi, I've been in there plenty of times and your **loved** it every time."

Naruto and Itachi's faces turned pink at the insinuation. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little… I wrapped my arm around Naruto's waist and buried my face in his neck to avoid seeing Kisame kiss my brother like they had at a **safer** distance at school.

"What the fuck is going on in here!"

Shit…

I looked up and saw Father, red faced and shaking with rage.

"Father," Itachi tried to reason with the enraged man.

"Shut up you fucking faggot! I expected this shit from your pansy of a brother," Father waved madly at me as I scowled. "But **you**?!?"

"Father there is nothing wrong-"Itachi was probably going to kill Father for being interrupter so much…

"Everything is wrong with you fucking cock suckers!"

"Hey!" Naruto and Itachi exclaimed. "What about them?!" Naruto demanded.

"Get the fuck out of my house and don't come back!"

I sighed and grabbed my now fuming blonde's hand, tugging him toward my room as Itachi did the same with Kisame.

After sliding my door closed, I looked through my closet for my suit cases and started to pack.

"Wait… so he's seriously going to kick out his only two sons?" Naruto asked, sounding more frustrated by the moment.

"Hn."

Having little to valuables to pack, I finished fairly quickly which proved a good thing when Father burst through my door, shoving Itachi and Kisame down the hall in front of him.

"Get moving!" Father yelled, looking a bit blue in the face.

I sighed and picked up my bags, following my brother out of my house.

Once outside, we all stood, staring at one another.

"Now what?" I asked when everyone remained silent.

"I know!" Naruto yelled suddenly, pulling out his orange cell phone. After punching in a few numbers, the blond held the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, do you think we have room for two more at home?" The blond paused, listening. "Great! I'll be home soon with the bastards!"

I could hear ranting on the other side of the phone before the call was disconnected. Naruto grinned. "To Kakashi-sensei's!" And we went.


End file.
